Thomas (Cat)
Thomas is a Main Protagonist of The Siege of White Deer Park. He is a Kitten And Was Voiced by Rupert Farley. Bio Thomas is a Kitten Who is Similar To Oliver from Oliver and Company, He is a Strange Orange Kitten That He Lived In A White Deer Park, He Goes On The Adventures with His Brother Danny, He Went To The Other Way To See The Trees and Town, He is Too Excited And He Helps To Kill Villains. Later Then, Thomas Has Been Spotted and Killed by Spike When Danny Tries To Save Him. Appearances I Want a Thomas! The Siege of White Deer Park In the Path of the Storm '' ''Battle for the Park '' Thomas is A Helper to Take Care of The Animals to Defeat Rats and Save Toad And Mossy from Being Killed by The Pack of Rats, Thomas is a Consider with His Brother, Danny. He Suspects The Investigate to Find Frond’s Sett, During the Final Battle He and Frond Help To Fight Off The Rats, Later Then, He Found Out Frond Died of Old Age During The Final Battle Where She is Tired of, Thomas Calls Out for Mossy But It Happened Later Then, Thomas Has Been Spotted and Killed by Spike When Danny Tries To Save Him. ''Thomas and The Magic Harp Thomas’ Children Thomas: The Return To The Farthing Wood Thomas: Trouble In Woods Thomas: The Foxworth Family Again! Trivia * Thomas’ Appearance is Similar To Oliver from Oliver and Company '' * Unlike In Movies, Mossy and Toad is Supposed to Be Killed by Pack of Rats But Thomas has Been Spotted And Killed Instead When Danny is Trying to Save His Brother from The Distance. * In The Austria-Spanish Book, Thomas‘ Breed is a Sokoke While The Rest of Woodland Animals Are Normal. Quotes * ”My Name is Thomas, Why I Am a Kitten?” (First Line from ''I Want a Thomas!) * “My Little Kittle Mansion, My Little Thoughts On Mine, It’s My Little Thoughts On Me” ( from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Thomas My Man” (from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Hi, Sadie“ (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Nice To Meet You, Baby“ (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”I’m Coming!” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Watch, The Animals Are Coming, Toad“ (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Yikes! The Fox!” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Why?! The Hare?” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”A Rabbit?” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Oh No! The Badger!” (Screaming Loudly) (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Oh My! What is That!? Oh No!” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Oh No, The Animals!?” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Aren’t You Gonna Eat Me, Black and White?” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Okay I‘m Your Friend, Thomas“ (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * “Meow!” (from I Want a Thomas! There was A Scene When He Watched Fox Playing Fetch with The Animals) * “Mom! Mom!” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”I Am?” (Taken from I Want a Thomas!) * ”Seriously?” (From The Siege of White Deer Park) * “Come On, Danny, Whatever I Say So“ (From The Siege of White Deer Park) * “Let Me Say with Me?” (From ''In the Path of the Storm'') * “Let‘s Just Say Something Here, Dan” (From ''In the Path of the Storm'') * “Bye, Danny“ (From ''In the Path of the Storm'') * “What Kinda Rat is This?” (The Last Lines from Battle for the Park) Voice * Susan Sheridan (Baby, Original Film) * Joey Lawrence (Young, Original Film) * Rupert Farley (Pre-Teen/Adult) Gallery DD9BE78E-55A3-4E7D-967B-E247E4B1ACD4.png|Thomas’ Final Moment D7624049-0286-4BA7-8AF0-B97EBA0059A6.png E8B9E74D-1AF7-472C-A591-91CF62082B24.jpeg|Adult Thomas Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Kittens Category:Cats Category:Orange Characters Category:Orange Category:Anthropomorphic characters